


The Other Half

by dhamphir



Category: CSI: Miami, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I see a part of my soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. CSI Miami and its characters belong to J.B. and CBS. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N: Written for geekgrrllurking from her prompt.

Sometimes when we lay together like this, I stare at her and for a brief magical moment, I think I see a part of my soul, lurking there, just behind her eyes. And then she reaches for me, touches me, and my eyes close in pleasure. My breath quickens and my heart begins to pound. Her hands and mouth find every sensitive place that makes my body sing.

“Hey, where are you?”

“With you,” I reply with a smile as I open my eyes.

She graces me with one of her most beautiful smiles – the ones she saves for just me. She tenderly caresses my cheek. “I know. But where did you go when you closed your eyes?”

“Not where… when.”

“When?” A blonde eyebrow quirks up in confusion.

“I was just thinking about earlier.”

Her expression morphs from confusion to naughty delight as her own thoughts turn to our earlier lovemaking. I’ll never tire of seeing that gleam in her beautiful green eyes… or stop being amazed that it’s directed at me. I lean in and gently press my lips against hers, once again finding their softness irresistible. I feel her fingers slip into my hair, her hand cupping the back of my head as she pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. I pull back, momentarily struggling to catch my breath and slow my already racing pulse.

“Where have you been all my life?” I ask.

“Right here, waiting for you.” She pulls me back in for another kiss.

“I love you, Calleigh,” I murmur against her lips as I sink my fingers in her blonde tresses.

“And I love you, Dana.”

She pushes me onto my back and proceeds to show me how much she loves me with her touch, proving once again she’s the other half of my soul.

FIN


End file.
